


Fiori di fuoco

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Non è che gli desse poi così torto, quel luogo appartato era l’ideale per i loro incontri romantici o amorosi che dir si voglia. In quel modo non destavano troppe attenzioni e rischiare di rovinare le loro appena avviate carriere tennistiche. Alla fine era anche l’ideale per trascorrere la fine dell’anno in quell’alloggio, in quel modo avevano tutta la privacy che occorreva e tutta la tranquillità del mondo per guardare i fuochi d’artificio assieme.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Fiori di fuoco  
> fandom prince of tennis  
> Challenge: P0rnFest!10  
> Paring: Atobe x Tezuka  
> Prompt: Fiori di fuoco  
> Note: La storia è ambientata qualche anno dopo la partenza di Tezuka per la Germania e presumibilmente è voluto tornare in Giappone per le vacanze di Natale passando capodanno con Atobe

Tezuka non aveva nessuna difficoltà a immaginare quanto Atobe avesse insistito per far costruire quella dependance, situata non troppo lontana dalla villa della sua famiglia.  
Doveva ammettere chela sola idea di vedere quella scena, con probabilità gli avrebbe scaturito una grossa risata.  
In certi versi poteva essere molto persuasivo ma anche talmente insistente che qualsiasi delle due opzioni, fu troppo per l’uomo che cedette alle richieste del figlio che come sempre otteneva tutto quello che voleva.  
Non è che gli desse poi così torto, quel luogo appartato era l’ideale per i loro incontri romantici o amorosi che dir si voglia. In quel modo non destavano troppe attenzioni e rischiare di rovinare le loro appena avviate carriere tennistiche. Alla fine era anche l’ideale per trascorrere la fine dell’anno in quell’alloggio, in quel modo avevano tutta la privacy che occorreva e tutta la tranquillità del mondo per guardare i fuochi d’artificio assieme.

******

Come avrebbe potuto rifiutare quella tazza di tè? Dall’odore che emanava, sembrava talmente invitante che non riuscì a rifiutarlo e poi quella bevanda bollente era proprio quello che ci voleva per riscaldare il suo infreddolito corpo.  
Quella sera faceva così freddo che nulla riusciva a riscaldarlo completamente, nemmeno la coperta che lo avvolgeva: come cavolo gli era venuto in mente di accettare la richiesta di Atobe e stare all’aria aperta per guardare i fuochi d’artificio?  
In quell’istante non voleva pensarci assaporando fino all’ultima goccia quel tè speziato che Atobe si era fatto arrivare dall’India: “Questo è l’infuso più buono che esista” gli aveva detto.  
«Buono, vero Tezuka?»  
«Ha un gusto davvero particolare e gradevole»  
Ammetteva che non aveva mai pensato che esistessero tipi tè dal sapore così aromatico, certo per uno come Atobe non era per nulla difficile procurarsi infusi arricchiti con quelle spezie deliziose che esaltavano il gusto bevanda. Alla fine il risultato finale era così squisito che chiunque né assaggiava solo una goccia se ne innamorava perdutamente.  
Tezuka dopo aver terminato il contenuto ripose la tazza al suo fianco non resistendo alla tentazione di rintanandosi ancora più a fondo sotto quella coperta, ma nello stesso istante avvertì le braccia di Atobe circondarlo da dietro.  
«Così staremo più caldi.»  
«Ok.»  
Il freddo era ancora troppo pungente e nemmeno i loro reciproci corpi riuscivano a riscaldarli da quella gelida serata.  
Cos’altro potevano fare? Ritornare dentro e perdere lo spettacolo che tanto desidera vedere assieme ad Atobe? Mancavano solo pochi minuti al nuovo anno ma non poteva resistere oltre.  
«Perché tremi?Non dirmi che hai ancora freddo?»  
«Non è ovvio? Prova a tu a resistere con questo assurdo freddo.»  
«Ti facevo più resistente, sai?» Quella frase non sapeva dire il perché ma gli fece quasi venire i brividi, stava per proporgli qualcosa? «Ho un idea: mi lasceresti fare?»  
Ecco il punto!  
Quel tono aveva un suono talmente erotico che le intenzioni del compagno gli risultavano fin troppo chiare. Voleva contraddirlo, ribaltarlo, ma la mano di Atobe era già tesa verso i suoi pantaloni.  
Sapeva che anche se avesse cercato di fermarlo, in quei momenti non era facile dirgli di no. Era debole di fronte alla tenacia del rivale e amante, che riusciva sempre a sedurlo, ma non si aspettava di certo che la mano di Atobe potesse essere così fredda: cos’aveva al posto un pezzo di ghiaccio?  
Di certo qualcosa di così gelido non avrebbe mai potuto riscaldarlo, ma almeno era quello che Tezuka aveva creduto all’inizio, ma si era sbagliato di grosso. In quell’istante il calore che sentiva era così veemente da aver la sensazione che tutto il suo corpo ribolliva ad ogni movimento di quella mano che s’infuocava tanto quanto il suo corpo.  
Era così bello da aver la sensazione che stesse librandosi in aria e raggiungendo i petardi che proprio in quell’istante avevano segnato l’inizio del nuovo anno.  
Se avesse raccontato in giro di essere stato masturbato da Atobe proprio durante lo scoppio dei “fiori di fuoco”, era certo che nessuno avrebbe creduto alle sue parole, era così assurdo che l’avrebbero quasi scambiata per una barzelletta.  
Di certo quello era un modo bizzarro per festeggiare il primo dell’anno, ma tutto fu così meraviglioso da rendere quel girono uno dei più indimenticabili non sapeva perché ma aveva la sensazione che quell’anno si preannunziasse davvero fantastico.


End file.
